


High Up Above

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chaos, Christmas Party, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Surprises
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Eine große, bunte und laute Weihnachtsfeier im Potter/Malfoy-Haushalt mit Geschenken, Chaos und Überraschungen.





	High Up Above

__High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
If you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth  
  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
(Coldplay - [Fix You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4V3Mo61fJM))

  
  
„Oh Gott, das war ein Fehler. Ein riesiger Fehler.“ Stöhnend ließ Harry sich an den Küchentisch fallen und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht?“  
Mit einem leisen lachen trat Draco hinter Harry und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich gar nichts.“ Er vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Haaren und ließ die Hände nach vorne auf Harrys Brust gleiten. „Wie so oft.“  
„Haha. Das ist nicht witzig.“  
„Doch das ist es.“ Draco beugte sich vor und schmiegte seine Wange an Harrys. „Das ist deine Familie. Sie lieben dich. Mach dir nicht so einen Stress.“  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen hob Harry nun doch den Kopf und drehte sich auf seinem Platz zu Draco herum. „Aber wir haben sonst immer im Fuchsbau gefeiert. Immer. Ich bin doch nur-“ Er machte eine hilflose Handbewegung. „Ein Ersatz. Und ein schlechter noch dazu.“ Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „Wir würden doch gar nicht hier feiern, hätte Hugo keine Kopfläuse mitgebracht und den ganzen Fuchsbau in eine Quarantänezone verwandelt.“  
  
Bis heute war es allen ein Rätsel, wieso niemand die kleinen Tiere entdeckt hatte, ehe sie sich bereits in allen Decken, Teppichen und Vorhängen hatten festsetzen können, und wieso in der großen weiten Zaubererwelt offenbar kein Kraut gegen dieses weit verbreitete Muggelleiden gewachsen war.  
  
„Du bist kein schlechter Ersatz. Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen.“ Bestimmt nahm Draco Harrys Kopf zwischen seine Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den unordentlichen Scheitel. Zwar hatte Harry in den Monaten ihrer Beziehung bereits deutliche Fortschritte gemacht, dennoch kam es aber immer wieder vor, dass Draco ihn daran erinnern musste, sich nicht schlechtzureden oder das Wohl anderer immer vor sein eigenes zu stellen.  
  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher“, fuhr Draco fort, ohne Harry seine Freiheit zurückzugeben, „hätte Molly es wirklich gewollt, hätte sie einen Weg gefunden, die Feier bei sich stattfinden zu lassen. Und wenn sie das Haus hätte niederbrennen und neu aufbauen müssen.“  
  
Gegen seinen Willen lachte Harry bei diesen Worten auf und ließ seinen Kopf vorsichtig gegen Dracos Bauch sinken. „Meinst du wirklich?“  
„Ganz sicher.“  
  
Für einen Moment schien es, als habe er Harry überzeugen können. Dann aber stöhnte er wieder auf und ließ den Kopf auf die Arme fallen. „Macht dir das gar keine Angst?“ Er vergrub die Hände in den Haaren und zerrte so lange daran, bis Draco sie in seine nahm und entschlossen festhielt. „Wieso hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten? Du sagst doch sonst immer, ich soll öfter nein sagen und mehr machen, was mir gut tut. Wieso nicht jetzt?“  
  
„Weil das hier etwas anderes ist. Das ist deine Familie und du liebst sie und du würdest eingehen, wenn du Weihnachten ohne sie verbringen müsstest. Und sie ist den ganzen Stress wert. Und das weißt du.“  
„Du bist meine Familie.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Draco strich immer und immer wieder durch Harrys Haare. „Und du bist meine. Aber sie gehören auch zu dir. Also“, er zupfte neckend an einigen Strähnen, „hör auf zu jammern, beiß’ die Zähne zusammen und mach dich endlich an die Arbeit. Und denk dran: Du bist nicht alleine, sondern hast zwei fähige Helfer.“  
  
„Zwei?“  
„Flimby wird die Weihnachtszeit hier verbringen und kommt heute hier her, hast du das vergessen?“  
„Ähm-“, verlegen schlug Harry die Augen nieder und kratzte an einem Farbfleck auf der Tischplatte.  
„Also ja.“  
„Ja.“  
„Gut, dass ich da bin, um dich an solche Dinge zu erinnern. Ohne mich würdest du sonst noch deinen Kopf vergessen.“  
  
Lachend ließ Harry zu, dass Draco ihn nach oben und ihn in eine feste Umarmung zog. „Danke, dass es dich gibt.“  
„Ich-“  
  
Ehe Draco seinen Satz beenden konnte, wurden sie durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen, mit dem Flimby ohne Vorwarnung in der Küche auftauchte. „Masters Draco und Harry.“ Er verneigte sich so eifrig vor Harry und Draco, dass seine übergroßen Fledermausohren schlackerten und sein mit Tannenbäumen bedrucktes Tuch, das er sich umgewickelt hatte, zu verrutschen drohte. „Flimby ist hier, um den Masters zu zeigen, wie ein Weihnachtsfest geht.“  
  
Von diesem Moment an widmete Harry seine gesamte Zeit den Festvorbereitungen. Den Morgen verbrachte er mit Unterrichten, nachmittags gehörte er ganz Flimby und Molly, die ihn mit Aufräumen, Einpacken und Einkaufen beauftragten, so dass er jeden Abend völlig erledigt ins Bett fiel, wo er sich müde an Dracos Seite zusammenrollte.  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen schließlich setzte er sich ruckartig auf, nachdem die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ihn sanft aus dem Schlaf gekitzelt hatten. „Der Weihnachtsbaum!“  
„Leg dich wieder hin.“ Murrend schlang Draco beide Arme um Harrys Mitte und zog kräftig an ihm. „Alles ist gut. Der Weihnachtsbaum ist aufgestellt und geschmückt, alle Geschenke sind da, das Haus ist geputzt, Lebensmittel sind eingekauft und ums Kochen wird Flimby sich kümmern. Also leg dich endlich wieder hin!“  
  
Erleichtert pustete Harry sich die Haare aus der Stirn und ließ sich langsam wieder neben Draco in die Kissen sinken. „Du hast Recht. Dankeschön.“  
„Ich weiß.“  
  
Lächelnd drehte Harry sich in Dracos Armen herum, so dass sie sich gegenüber lagen und ihre Nasen sich beinahe berührten. Langsam hob er eine Hand und berührte mit den Fingern Dracos Gesicht. Vorsichtig zeichnete er die geschwungene Linie seiner Augenbrauen nach, strich die gerade Linie seiner Nase entlang und ließ die Hand schließlich in Dracos warmen Nacken ruhen. „Frohe Weihnachten“, flüsterte er und legte seine Lippen für einen langen und tiefen Kuss auf Dracos.  
„Frohe Weihnachten.“  
  
Dracos Lippen waren gerötet, seine Wangen glühten und seine Augen strahlten, und Harry wollte nichts lieber tun, als ihn ganz fest an sich zu ziehen und nie wieder loszulassen. „Lass uns noch einen Moment lang liegen bleiben“, bat er, während er seine Beine mit Dracos verwob. „Bitte.“  
„Hm“, machte Draco nur und zog Harry mit einem kräftigen Ruck noch enger an sich, ehe er die verrutschte Bettdecke wieder weiter über sie zog. Darunter war es warm und kuschelig und dunkel genug, um noch einmal die Augen zu schließen oder um-  
  
In dem Moment ertönte ein lautes Rumpeln aus dem unteren Stockwerk. Dann noch eins und noch eins und noch eins. Es folgte eine kurze Stille, dann das Getrappel vieler kleiner Füße auf der alten Holztreppe gemischt mit gedämpften Gemurmel und unterdrücktem Gekicher. Stöhnend bettete Draco seine Stirn auf Harrys Brust und atmete tief ein. „Verschwinden sie wieder, wenn wir einfach so tun, als wären wir nicht da?“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht.“ Lächelnd kämmte Harry mit den Fingern durch Dracos Haare, die sich in jeder Situation weich und seidig anfühlten. „Außerdem willst du das doch gar nicht. Du warst die ganzen letzten Tage maulig, weil Scorpius mit zu Ginny gegangen ist.“  
„Gar nicht wahr. Außerdem bin ich niemals maulig.“  
  
Zweifelnd zog Harry eine Augenbraue hoch, wusste es aber besser, als Draco zu widersprechen. Wozu auch? Er kannte die Wahrheit.  
  
„Glaubst du, sie sind schon wach?“ Lilys Stimme, die trotz ihres Flüsterns deutlich durch die Schlafzimmertür zu erkennen war.  
„Bestimmt.“ Scorpius. „Sie stehen doch immer früh auf.“  
„Aber heute ist Weihnachten“, warf Al ein. „Vielleicht-“  
„Oh, sie sind bestimmt schon wach“, unterbrach James seinen jüngeren Bruder. „Ich weiß nur nicht, ob wir da wirklich rein wollen. Wer weiß schon, was sie gerade machen.“  
„James!“, rief Lily empört aus und ein leises Klatschen verriet, dass sie James einen Schlag versetzt hatte. „Hör auf, so etwas zu sagen!“  
„Was denn? Meinst du, die beiden halten nur Händchen? Und willst du deinen Lehrer nackt sehen? Oder Dad?“  
  
Stöhnend zog Harry sich das Kopfkissen über den Kopf, nur um gleich darauf darunter hervorzublicken und Draco leidend anzusehen. „Ich muss da raus, oder?“  
„Ich fürchte auch.“  
  
Jammernd und mit einem bedauernden Blick zurück auf das große weiche Bett, auf dem Draco nun die gesamte Decke um sich wickelte, zog Harry sich Hose und Pullover über, ehe er ohne Vorwarnung die Tür aufriss.  
  
„Frohe Weihnachten, meine riesigen Nervensägen!“, rief er und fand sich nur Sekunden später in Lilys und Als Armen wieder. Nach einigem Zögern kamen auch James und Scorpius zu ihm und wünschten ihm frohe Weihnachten.  
  
„Habt ihr schon gegessen?“, wollte Harry wissen und seufzte gequält auf, als er ein einstimmiges Kopfschütteln erntete. Natürlich nicht. Ginny hatte ihn schon vor Tagen vorgewarnt, dass sie die Kinder gleich früh morgens zu ihm und Draco schicken würde, damit sie genug Zeit hatte, sich um Molly zu kümmern, die immer noch darunter litt, dass dieses Weihnachtsfest nicht im Fuchsbau stattfinden würde und sie daher nicht alles ständig unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Gähnend scheuchte Harry die Kinder vor sich die Treppe hinab, ehe er sich mit Flimbys in der Küche daran machte, den Kindern ein großes Weihnachtsfrühstück zuzubereiten. Pfannkuchen, Brötchen, Rührei und Baked Beans sorgten einen Moment lang für genussvolles Schweigen und Harry konnte nicht nur seinen ersten Kaffee, sondern auch den Anblick eines noch immer verschlafenen Dracos genießen, der in Harrys Trainingshose und einem Shirt der Tutshill Tornados zu ihnen in die Küche kam.  
  
Wie erwartet, hielt die friedliche Ruhe nicht lange an. Kaum waren die ersten Brötchen im Mund verschwunden und der erste Kakao geleert, begannen alle vier Kinder durcheinanderzureden. Jeder wollte als erstes erzählen, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war und jeder hielt seine Geschichte für die beste und wichtigste.  
  
Mitten hinein in dieses Chaos platzte Molly Weasley, dicht gefolgt von Ginny. Beide waren mit so vielen Tüten und Körben beladen, dass sie darunter kaum noch zu erkennen waren.  
„Aus dem Weg, aus dem Weg! Kinder, macht mal ein bisschen Platz!“, rief Molly und lud einen der vielen Körbe auf dem Tisch ab. Eine Ecke landete in der Butter, eine andere auf James’ Teller, woraufhin James nur die Nase kräuselte und nach einem neuen griff und ihn sich ebenso voll lud wie den, der nun unter Mollys Korb begraben war.  
  
„Molly, was-?“ Überfordert fuhr Harry sich durch die Haare. „Was tust du hier?“ Er griff nach James’ altem Teller, um ihn beiseite zu räumen, doch noch ehe seine Fingerspitzen ihn berührten, hatte Flimby ihn mit einem Fingerschnipsen verschwinden lassen.  
  
„Das Weihnachtsfest vorbereiten! Harry, das Essen kocht sich nicht allein! Ich habe hier Truthahn, Kartoffeln, Bohnen, Ro- Ginny, hast du den Rosenkohl?“  
„Natürlich.“  
  
Ginny verdrehte die Augen hinter Mollys Rücken und zuckte auf Harrys fassungslosen Blick hin die Augen. „Ich hab’s dir gesagt“, flüsterte sie. „Nichts und niemand hält eine Naturgewalt auf.“  
„Aber“, versuchte Harry einzuwenden, „ich hab doch gesagt, dass du nichts machen brauchst. Flimby kümmert sich um alles.“  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage, mein Lieber! Nicht, dass ich die Fähigkeiten deines Hauselfen in Frage stellen würde“, sie sah über die Schulter zu Draco, während sie gleichzeitig den Zauberstab hob und die mitgebrachten Zutaten aus ihren Behältern auf die Arbeitsfläche fliegen ließ, „aber ein solches Essen braucht Tradition und Liebe und-“  
  
„Flimby weiß, wie man ein Weihnachtsessen vorbereitet! Flimby hat schon für viele Malfoys gearbeitet! Flimby ist ein guter Hauself!“ Außer sich stemmte das kleine Wesen die Arme in die Seiten und wurde in seiner Empörung immer lauter, während alle anderen vor Verwunderung verstummten.  
  
Scorpius war es, der als erstes seine Stimme wiederfand. „Natürlich bist du ein guter Hauself!“ Er rutschte von seinem Stuhl hinab und ging vor Flimby auf die Knie. „Du hast doch immer jedes Weihnachten für mich gekocht!“  
„Genau das hat Flimby!“ Der Elf zog die Nase hoch und wischte sich mit seinem Tuch, auf dem heute bunt blinkende Weihnachtssterne zu sehen waren, über die großen Augen. „Flimby hat Master Scorpius glücklich gemacht.“  
„Das hast du“, bestätigte Scorpius, ehe er einen flehenden Blick zu Molly hinauf warf. „Bitte lass ihn helfen. Er gehört zu Weihnachten dazu. Ich hatte doch nur immer ihn und Dad und-“, er senkte den Blick, „und meine Mutter und-“  
  
„Oh mein Junge!“  
Während Molly eine Hand vor den Mund schlug und mit der anderen durch Scorpius’ helles Haar fuhr, suchte Harry Dracos Blick und sah ihn besorgt an. Draco aber zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Schwindler“, formte er lautlos mit den Lippen.  
„Bitte“, murmelte Scorpius noch einmal, „lass Flimby helfen.“  
„Natürlich“, nickte Molly und rang sich zu einem Lächeln durch. „Ich bin mir sicher, Flimby und ich werden gut zurechtkommen. Oder Flimby?“  
„Natürlich.“ Flimby verneigte sich steif und machte sich dann daran, den Frühstückstisch abzuräumen. „Vielleicht sollten die Masters Mistress Lily und ihre Mutter aus der Küche führen“, schlug er dabei vor. „Flimby und Miss Weasley brauchen jetzt die Küche.“  
  
Harry warf über die Köpfe hinweg einen zweifelnden Blick zu Draco hinüber, dieser aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lasst uns gehen“, nickte er.  
„Können wir dann Geschenke aufmachen?“, rief Lily aufgeregt, als sie augenblicklich von ihrem Stuhl hinab sprang.  
„Geschenke gibt es doch erst heute Abend“, rollte Al mit den Augen und stieß seine Schwester mit der Schulter an. „Wenn alle hier sind.“  
„Das ist aber gar nicht richtig Weihnachten“, maulte Lily, ließ sich aber gleich darauf wieder von der unbändigen Energie ihrer Brüder anstecken, als sie alle zusammen quer durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer stürmten.  
  
„Braucht ihr noch Hilfe?“ Die Hände tief in den Taschen ihrer Strickjacke vergraben sah Ginny zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her, während sie von einem Fuß auf dem anderen trat.  
„Ich-“, ratlos hob Harry die Schultern, „ich weiß-“  
„Du könntest uns mit den Ausdehnungszaubern helfen“, fiel Draco ihm ins Wort. „Das Wohnzimmer ist zwar groß, aber ich glaube nicht, dass dreißig Leute hinein passen.“  
„Ja.“ Erleichterung machte sich auf Ginnys Gesicht breit, als sie eifrig nickte. „Natürlich.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte sie vor ihnen her, und Harry griff nach Dracos Hand, um sie sanft zu drücken. „Danke“, flüsterte er und gab Draco einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie als letzte in das Wohnzimmer traten.  
  
Die kommende Stunde waren sie damit beschäftigt, den Raum zu vergrößern, ungenutztes Mobiliar in Tische und Stühle zu verzaubern und das Zimmer mit Hilfe von Mollys mitgebrachter Dekoration in eine wahre Weihnachtshöhle zu verwandeln. Oder eine Weihnachtshölle. Harry war sich noch nicht sicher, was von beiden zutreffender war. Er liebte die Weihnachtsfeste im Fuchsbau. Er hatte sie geliebt, seit er ein Schuljunge gewesen war. Das Chaos, die schreiend bunte Dekoration, die vielen Menschen, die sich auf viel zu kleinem Raum zusammendrängten – all das hatte er über die vielen Jahre lieb gewonnen. Jetzt aber ging ihm auf, dass er all diese Dinge vielleicht nur deswegen so sehr liebte, weil er immer die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, in sein eigenes ruhiges Haus zurückzukehren. Dieses Jahr aber war das Chaos zu ihm gekommen und es gab kein Entrinnen.  
  
„Harry!“, rief Ginny vom Fenster aus, „kannst du mal eben-“  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Haustür, so dass Harry nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte und eilig hinaus eilte um zu öffnen.  
  
„Onkel Harry.“ Draußen vor der Tür stand Teddy und grinste Harry schief an. „Frohe Weihnachten.“  
  
Einige Sekunden lang sah Harry sein Patenkind fassungslos an. Wann war Teddy so erwachsen geworden? Er musste ihn mittlerweile um mindestens einen halben Kopf überragen und auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich der Schatten eines Dreitagebartes ab.  
  
„Teddy!“, überwand Harry endlich seine Starre und schloss ihn in seine Arme. „Schön, dass du hier bist.“  
„Ich hab’s dir doch versprochen.“  
„Ja, ich weiß“, lächelte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Teddy ins Haus zu winken. „Aber du bist jetzt so groß. Wer weiß, ob du überhaupt noch Lust hast mit uns langweiligen Alten zu feiern.“  
Lachend versetze Teddy ihm einen leichten Stoß. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“ Er ließ Harry keine Zeit zum Antworten und hängte gleich hinten an: „Wo sind die drei – vier – Randalen? Und sind die anderen schon hier?“  
„Molly und Ginny sind hier“, erklärte Harry. „Molly streitet sich in der Küche mit Dracos Hauselfen und Ginny hilft Draco ihm Wohnzimmer.“  
„Die Zwei verstehen sich also, ja?“  
„Ja, ich glaube, das Eis ist gebrochen“, lächelte Harry glücklich. „Sie werden vielleicht nie beste Freunde, aber er gehört jetzt zur Familie.“  
„Er ist mein Großcousin“, grinste Teddy. „Für mich gehört er also schon lange zum dunklen Teil der Familie.“  
„Lass ihn das bloß nicht hören“, grinste Harry zurück, während Teddy mit großen Schritten in das Wohnzimmer trat, um den anwesenden Teil seiner riesigen Patchworkfamilie zu begrüßen.  
  
Selig lächelnd blieb Harry im Türrahmen stehen und ließ seinen Blick von einem zum anderen gleiten. Lily und Scorpius saßen gemeinsam auf der Fensterbank und starrten konzentriert auf das Schachbrett zwischen sich. James saß im Schneidersitz unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und blätterte in der neuesten Ausgabe von Der Wöchentliche Klatscher, Al half Ginny dabei, eine meterlange Tannengirlande an der Wand zu befestigen, und Teddy war bereits in eine angeregte Diskussion mit Draco vertieft. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine liebenswerte Chaotenbande nutzte Harry die Chance, sich ungsehen davonzustehlen, um sich zu duschen und frische Kleidung anzuziehen. Denn wie er es geahnt hatte, blieb ihm bald keine freie Sekunde mehr.  
  
Kaum hatte er seine feuchten Haare mit einem etwas zu starken Zauber getrocknet, trudelten bereits Hermine und Ron mit Rose und Hugo im Schlepptau ein, und nur wenig später standen auch Fleur und Bill mit Victoire, Dominique und Louis vor der Tür. Von da an schien es alle paar Minuten an der Tür zu klingeln, und wenn dort niemand eintraf, dann stolperte jemand aus dem Kamin, so dass das Haus am Grimmauld Platz bald aus allen Nähten zu platzen drohte.  
  
„Meinst du, der Teppich wird jemals wieder sauber“, fragte Draco leidend und ließ sich schwer gegen Harry sinken. Mittlerweile war es auch ihm gelungen, sich lange genug davonzustehlen, um sich umzuziehen und in gewohnter Eleganz zu erstrahlen.  
„Vermutlich nicht“, lächelte Harry und schob seine Finger zwischen Dracos. „Wir kaufen nach Weihnachten einen neuen.“ Mit der freien Hand drehte er Dracos Gesicht in seine Richtung, um ihn besänftigend küssen zu können. „Versprochen. Wir-“  
  
Ein Würggeräusch unterbrach ihn und ließ Harry mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen herumfahren.  
„Ron!“, enttarnte Hermine aufgebracht den Übeltäter, ehe Harry es konnte. „Du bist doch keine zwölf mehr! Reiß dich zusammen!“  
„Aber das ist Malfoy. Und Harry küsst ihn! Das ist-“  
„Ronald Weasley! Ich weiß, das kennst du nicht, aber die Zwei lieben sich eben!“  
„Hey! Ich-“  
  
Grinsend schüttelte Harry den Kopf und blendete Rons Stimme aus, während er es in vollen Zügen genoss, Draco für einen weiteren langen Kuss an sich zu ziehen, während Ron neben ihnen tat, als müsse er sich übergeben.  
  
„Das war fast schon slytherin von dir“, flüsterte Draco, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten und sich daran machten, sich freie Plätze an dem überfüllten Tisch zu suchen.  
„Hm“, machte Harry als er seinen Stuhl zurechtzog. „Hab ich dir schon einmal die Geschichte davon erzählt, wie der sprechende Hut mich damals nach Slytherin sortieren wollte?“  
„Wenn das wieder eines deiner Märchen wird, ist das gar nicht lustig.“  
„Kein Märchen“, grinste Harry und strich unter dem Tisch über Dracos Oberschenkel. „Alles wahr. Und wenn du nett zu mir bist, erzähle ich dir heute Abend mehr.“  
„Ich kann es kaum abwarten.“  
  
„Leute!“ rief Ron empört aus. „Könnt ihr euch nicht wenigstens ein bisschen zusammenreißen? Nur hin und wieder?“  
„Gilt das Gleiche auch für Teddy und Victoire?“, lächelte Hermine ihn zuckersüß von der Seite an, und Harry und Ron ließen ihre Blicke gleichzeitig zum Ende des Tisches wandern, wo besagte Familienmitglieder auffällig dicht beieinander saßen und sich immer wieder tief in die Augen sahen.  
  
„Natürlich nicht“, erklärte Ron, woraufhin Hermine nur eine Augenbraue nach oben zog.  
„Ach ja? Und wieso nicht?“  
„Weil-“  
„Wenn ich du wäre“, mischte George sich von der Seite her ein, „würde ich jetzt nichts mehr sagen. Gar nichts.“  
  
Einen Moment lang sah Ron aus, als würde er widersprechen wollen, dann aber nickte er verkniffen und stürzte sich wieder auf sein Essen. Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich wieder zu Harry und ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Je länger ich sie kenne, desto mehr mag ich Granger.“  
„Hab ich dir doch gesagt“, erwiderte Harry ebenso leise. „Harte Schale, weicher Kern und so.“  
Daraufhin gab Draco nur ein leises Schnauben von sich, erwiderte aber nichts mehr.  
  
Auf diese Weise ging der Nachmittag in den Abend über. Draußen senkte sich die Dunkelheit über den Garten, während im Inneren des Hauses unzählige Kerzen und verzauberte Lichter entzündet wurden. Auf das üppige Essen folgte ein Nachtisch, nachdem Harry dachte, jeden Moment einen Zuckerschock erleiden zu müssen, und im Anschluss daran fand endlich die Bescherung statt. Unter lautem Rufen, Lachen und verkeilten Gliedmaßen wurden große und kleine Geschenke ausgetauscht. Arthur strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er das Modell eines Aufsitzrasenmähers enthüllte und Ron ihm erklärte, dass das richtige Gartengerät bereits im Schuppen des Fuchsbaus stünde. Lily jubelte laut, als sie zwei Schallplatten aus dem Geschenkpapier hervorholte, und Scorpius verschwand wortlos mit einem neuen Stapel Bücher unter dem Arm aus dem Raum. James hingegen zog sofort seine neuen Lederstiefel über marschierte mit ihnen im Raum auf und ab, während Al völlig selbstvergessen jedes einzelne Teil seines neuen Pflanzenaufzucht-Sets betrachtete.  
  
„Siehst du, so schlimm ist es doch gar nicht, flüsterte Harry in Dracos Ohr, während er mit den Fingern über den dicken Stoff seines neuen Winterumhangs gleiten ließ. „Mit eingearbeitetem wasserabweisendem Zauber“, hatte Draco erklärt. „Und eingewebtem Einhornhaar. Viel schwerer, den Stoff mit Zaubern und Flüchen zu durchdringen.“  
„Du hast ja Recht“, gab Draco nun widerwillig zu und lehnte sich leicht gegen Harry. „Auch wenn ich sagen muss-“  
  
Was auch immer er hatte sagen wollen, ging in einem Raunen unter, das plötzlich durch die Gruppe ging, gefolgt von einem empörten Aufschrei und einer nur allzu bekannten Stimme, die Harry niemals in seinem Haus hatte hören wollen: „Der große Harry Potter und die kleinen Potters beim Weihnachtsfest. Wie idyllisch! Und der kleine Malfoy ist ja auch anwesend! Da sind wir ja alle beisammen!“  
  
„Snape.“ In einer Mischung aus Ärger und Resignation ließ Harry seine Stirn gegen die Wand sinken. „Wie kommt er hier her?“  
„Mollys Bild“, murmelte Draco kaum hörbar und mit einem Mal verspürte Harry das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Natürlich. Wie hatte er das vergessen können? Die gesamte Familie hatte sich zusammengetan, um Molly ein magisches Porträt schenken zu können, auf dem alle ihre Enkelkinder beisammen waren. Seit Draco zu Harry gezogen war, hatten sie penibel darauf geachtet, die magischen Porträts in ihrem Haus auf ein Minimum zu beschränken und nur im unteren Flur und dem Arbeitszimmer aufzuhängen, so dass es keine unangenehmen Überraschungen wie diese hier gab. Doch nun schien es, als habe ein einziges Weihnachtsgeschenk all diese Bemühungen zunichte gemacht.  
  
„Potter! Draco!“, rief Snape aus dem Bild heraus. „Zeigt euch! Kommt zu mir! Es ist Weihnachten!“  
  
Seufzend tauschten Harry und Draco einen gequälten Blick, ehe sie gemeinsam zu Molly traten und Harry ihr mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln das Bild aus der Hand nahm und auf die kleine Kommode neben der Tür stellte. Die Kinder, denen das Bild eigentlich gehörte, waren längst daraus verschwunden. „Snape“, brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen heraus. „Welchem Umstand haben wir die Ehre deines Besuchs zu verdanken?“  
„Es ist Weihnachten! Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt zuzuhören?“  
  
Kopfschüttelnd ließ Harry sich nach hinten gegen Draco sinken, der die Arme um seinen Bauch geschlungen und das Kinn auf seine Schulter gelegt hatte.  
„Kannst du mit ihm reden?“, bat er Draco. „Ihr seid doch Freunde. Oder so etwas in der Art.“  
„So etwas in der Art“, wiederholte Draco und schnaubte leise. „Severus“, wendete er sich dann an ihren alten Lehrer. „Was soll das?“  
„Ihr habt mich nicht eingeladen!“  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du Weihnachten gerade mit uns und den Weasleys feiern möchtest. Überhaupt habe ich gar nicht gewusst, dass du überhaupt Wert auf Weihnachten legst.“  
  
„Ach, Weihnachten! Wen interessiert schon Weihnachten“, widerlegte Snape seine vorher gemachte Aussage und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Aber hast du eine Ahnung, wie langweilig es in der Schule ist? Nur tote Menschen!“  
„Sie sind auch tot“, warf Harry feixend ein, woraufhin ihm Draco ins Ohr zischte: „Nicht hilfreich, Harry! Nicht hilfreich!“  
„Natürlich bin ich tot“, zischte Snape. „Weil ich deinen dummen Hintern gerettet habe, Potter! Habe ich dafür jemals ein wenig Dankbarkeit bekommen?“  
„Ich habe meine Sohn nach Ihnen benannt.“  
„Das nennst du Dankbarkeit? Dankbarkeit wäre-“  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten diese Unterhaltung besser woanders weiterführen“, schnitt Draco Snape das Wort ab und klemmte sich das Porträt unter den Arm, ehe er einen Blick über die Schulter warf und Molly entschuldigend anlächelte. „Du bekommst das Bild gleich wieder. Versprochen.“  
  
Sie waren gerade aus dem Wohnzimmer in den Flur getreten, als Arthur ihnen folgte und die Hand nach dem Bild ausstreckte. „Macht euch keine Gedanken, Jungs“, lächelte er. „Professor Snape kann gerne bleiben, wenn er möchte. Ich bin mir sicher, wir haben uns eine Menge zu erzählen.“  
  
„Pff“, machte Snape und schlang seinen Umhang in einer dramatischen Geste um sich. „Was solltest du mir zu erzählen haben, Arthur?“  
„Oh, eine ganze Menge. Aber wenn Sie lieber von Draco und Harry in einen leeren Kellerraum gesperrt werden möchten, werde ich Sie nicht daran hindern.“  
  
Einen Moment lang stand Snape so still, dass er beinahe aussah, wie ein gewöhnliches Muggel-Porträt. Dann rümpfte er die Nase und nickte kaum merkbar. „Wir werden ja sehen, was wir uns zu erzählen haben.“  
„Ja, wir werden sehen“, stimmte Arthur ihm zu, während er Draco das Bild aus den Händen nahm und fröhlich pfeifend ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Draco ihm nach. „Verrückt“, murmelte er. „Alles Verrückte hier.“  
„Hm“, machte Harry zustimmend und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Hüfte. „Da könntest du Recht haben. Aber du schlägst dich ganz wunderbar.“ Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Und ich finde, du hast dir eine Auszeit verdient.“  
„Wirklich?“  
  
Draco sah ihn so hoffnungsvoll an, dass Harry nur stumm nickte, Draco an die Hand nahm und wortlos hinter sich die Treppe hinauf zog.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Überraschung!“  
  
Höher und höher stiegen sie. Eine Treppe und noch eine Treppe, bis sie schließlich unter dem spitzen Dach des Hauses standen. Hier zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel hervor und legte ihn vorsichtig gegen die Dachschräge. Im ersten Moment schien nichts zu geschehen, dann aber begann das Dach völlig lautlos in zwei Richtungen auseinanderzugleiten und sich zu öffnen, bis sich vor ihnen eine kleine Plattform öffnete, die über die Hauswand hinaus in den Himmel reichte.  
  
„Komm“, lächelte Harry und zog Draco mit sich. Kaum standen sie draußen, schloss sich das Dach wieder hinter ihnen.  
„Wieso hast du mir nie hiervon erzählt?“ Vorwurfsvoll sah Draco zu Harry, als sie sich auf dem Boden niederließen und Harry einen Wärmezauber über sie sprach.  
„Ich weiß nicht.“ Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab wahrscheinlich einfach nicht daran gedacht.“  
„Hm. In Ordnung.“  
  
Dann kuschelten sie sich dicht aneinander und sahen schweigend hinauf in den klaren Winterhimmel. Hier oben war es vollkommen ruhig. Von den vielen Menschen im Haus war hier nichts zu hören und selbst der Lärm der Stadt drang nicht bis zu ihnen hinauf.  
  
„Das ist ein schöner Platz“, murmelte Draco irgendwann und schob seine Finger zwischen Harrys.  
„Ja.“ Harry drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Draco von der Seite ansehen zu können. Seine hellen Haare erschienen im Mondlicht beinahe weiß und der angespannte Zug, der sich im Laufe des Tages um seine Augen und seinen Mund eingegraben hatte, wurde wieder weicher. Harry sah ihn an und spürte, wie sein Herz sich schmerzhaft zusammenzog und das Atmen ihm plötzlich schwerfiel. Das dort neben ihm war der Mann, mit dem er jeden Tag verbringen wollte. Neben dem er einschlafen und wieder aufwachen, den er halten und beschützen wollte. Er schluckte schwer und wendete eilig den Blick ab, als er merkte, dass Draco ihn ebenfalls ansah.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?“  
„Ja, es-“ Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass es dich gibt.“  
„Ich bin auch froh, dass es dich gibt“, grinste Draco zurück und biss Harry spielerisch ins Ohr, „du kitschiger Romantiker.“  
Lachend fing Harry Dracos Lippen ein und küsste ihn so lange, bis ihnen beiden die Luft ausging. „Frohe Weihnachten, Draco.“  
„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry.“


End file.
